TMNT Parodies
by UltimanteFangirl5000
Summary: Just some parodies I created.
1. Bad Girl

**Hey y'all! These are some TMNT parodies I wrote. First, is a parody of Good Girl by Carrie Underwood. This is basically Raph, Mikey, and Donnie telling Karai to stay away from Leo when she was still evil. I wrote this late last night so if it sucks I'm sorry. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

Raph: Hey, bad girl

With you eyes on my bro

I can tell you exactly what you're thinking about

Yeah, he's a good boy

He would give you the world

But you'd leave him dead and put him six feet down

Your lips are dripping honey but you're gonna stab him in the back

He should lock up all his love but he doesn't think you're bad

Hey, bad girl

Keep your hands off Leo

Or me and my brothers are gonna make you pay

All: Why, why you gotta break him down?

He won't look through our eyes

It's just a matter of time 'till he finds

You're no good, no good at all

You better get to getting on your way back home

And go, go, go better listen to us

He don't you around no, no

Mikey: Hey, bad girl

You don't have a heart at all

Leo deserves better but he thinks you're the one

But we know you aren't

Don't think we're being stupid

We know exactly what were talking about

'Cause you're really good at lying

Yeah, you've fooled us before

But when you mess with him, you mess with all of us

Hey, bad girl

If you don't keep away from him

We're gonna show you exactly what we're talking about

All: Why, why you gotta break him down?

He won't look through our eyes

It's just a matter of time 'till he finds

You're no good, no good at all

You better get to getting on your way back home

And go, go, go

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Yeah, you're low

Donnie: You're no good girl

We just can't explain to him

You're gonna take his heart and soul

Better listen to us, yeah

All: Why, why you gotta break him down?

He won't look through our eyes

It's just a matter of time 'till he finds

You're no good, you're no good

He won't look through our eyes

It's just a matter of time 'till he finds

You're no good girl, no good at all

You better get to getting on your way back home

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I hope y'all enjoyed and since I've got 4 parodies written I'm gonna use those first, but I'm still taking suggestions. I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


	2. Part of That World

**Hey y'all! I heard this song earlier and I had to do it. This is when Brianna and Karai are fourteen and Brianna wants to know more about the city but Shredder won't let her leave his lair. This starts with Brianna talking to Karai. I hope y'all enjoy!**

* * *

(Brianna was in her room talking to Karai. She wanted to know more about the city but Shredder wouldn't let her leave his lair. "Maybe there right Karai. Maybe I am crazy. I just don't understand how a the city is dangerous." Brianna got up and for some reason started singing.)

Look at this stuff, isn't it neat?

Wouldn't you think my collections complete?

Wouldn't think I'm the girl, the girl who has everything?

Look at this room, treasuers untold

How many weapons can one room hold?

Looking around here you'd think

Sure, she's got everything

I've got katanas and nunchucks a plenty

I've got bo-staffs and throwings stars galore

You want a tanto? I've got twenty!

But who cares, no big deal

I want more

I wanna be where the people are

I wanna see, wanna see 'em dancing

Walking down those

What do call 'em? Oh, streets

Practicing katas don't get you far

Weapons are required for training, fighting

But not driving one of those

What's that word again?

Cars

Out were they walk

Out were they run

Out were they stay all day in the sun

Living free

Wish I could be, part of that world

What would I give

If I could live out of this prison

What would I pay to spend a day

Away from these ninjas

Bet'cha out there, they understand

That they don't beat up there daughters

Bright young women, sick of listening

Ready to stand

I'm ready to know what the other people know

Ask 'em my questions

Get some answers

Who are the Purple Dragons and why are they so- what's the word?

Weak

When it's my turn

Wouldn't I love

Love to explore the world out there

Out of here

Wish I could be

Part of that world

("Don't worry, you'll be out of here one day." Karai told her sister. "I just wish I could be part of that world and not stuck in this one.")

* * *

 **Well, what did y'all think? I know that probably sucked but I just wrote it today. I might sing this and upload the video on my youtube channel. BTW check me out on youtube, I'm Bejamin Brianna, and I've got 17 videos and 5 subscribers so far. If y'all would like to see this on my youtube channel let me know in the review space. Well, I hope y'all enjoyed! Bye y'all! Specter 8 out.**


End file.
